As this kind of information providing device, an information providing device, which calculates a cruising range corresponding to an energy remaining amount of a vehicle by referring to consumption information (travel distance/state of charge) about energy consumption of the vehicle and provides a travelable range based on the calculated cruising range, has been known (see Patent Document 1).
However, when the weather changes, since a utilization state of an air conditioner of the vehicle changes, a power consumption amount of the vehicle varies. Because of this, there arises a problem that it is not possible to provide accurate information about the power consumption amount to a user of the vehicle.